PLASMA
by KatPocketMonster
Summary: Psst Shego?...do ya wana make some fireworks? A Kim Possible/FROZEN crossover, with some needed changes. KiGo
1. SUMMARY

**SUMMARY**

Basically My first Multi-Chapter story will be a retelling of FROZEN. Main character will be Kim and Shego who will be the Princess and Queen of Middleten, things will (obviously) changed around from the original story FROZEN, as this will be a Kigo fic...so there will be incest in this story. Ratings will be T (because i just cant do mature themes...as the story goes along I hope one of my reviewers will help me with that part?! if it happens...) so sit back, and enjoy my story and please follow/review :D

First chapter will be posted soon~!


	2. Sparkles!

**AN   
The characters in this story don't belong to me, all belong to Disney and yadda yadda yadda~  
All or most characters are OOC so fare warning :3   
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
  
Shego's POV

I love summer, everything comes to life and there isn't any worries about surprise snow storms or leaves falling into my hair...I hate that. Anyway, I'm feeling kinda sleepy now and my parents are wanting to start my 'queenly' lessons...yay. Better get some shut ey- "ouch!" Yep, I hear a giggle...it can only mean-

"Psst...Shego? you awake?" I am now...that there is my 5 year old little br- I mean sister Kimmie or Kimberly but everyone calls her Kim. "guess what?" and now shes talking in my ear and opening my eye, urgh "I know your awaaaake hehe" sigh "what do you want...Pumpkin?" I smirk slightly, I can just feel her just pouting "grrr don't call me that...Shegee" damn I hate that nickname. Opening my eyes I turn my head to see Kimmie grinning at me from beside my bed "well? what is it?" shes still grinning at me, it can only mean..."Do ya wanna make some fireworks?" she says slyly and crawls on top of me and start bouncing, she not exactly light anymore "urgh fine but only for a little while, don't forget I have lessons in the morning" rolling my eyes at her silliness, but I cant help smiling at her. "Yay! ok then, lets go lets go lets go!" she jumps up from my bed and grabs my leg draging my down...onto the floor "Ouch Kimmie!?" she giggles and starts running for the ball room, with me at her heels laughing along with her.

Now we're standing in our little 'fun room' or what the adult call Ballroom "come ooon Shego! make some sparkles!" Rolling me eyes I kneel down to her level and hold out my hand "whats the magic woooord?" she frowns at me and rolls her eyes "pweeeease Shegooo can you make some sparkles?" she grumbles "there wasn't so hard, was it?" huffing she looks up and smiles waiting for my little 'sparkles'. **Flash BANG** I set of one of my fireworks, watching as it shoots off up towards the ceiling the exploding into a shower of green sparks "Yaaaay!" she runs off and starts catching the falling 'sparkles'.

You see, for as long as my 8 year old brain can remember, I've had these powers called Plasma. Mother and father said that I was born with them, but I don't get why Kimmie doesn't have them? But they both say nothing about it, it's weird the don't tell me why...? Anyway the only down side to my power is that I have trouble with how hot and cold I can control it to but other than that, I love my powers and so does Kimmie.

"Shego your it!" Snapping my head towards Kim, she runs up to me and slaps my back...ouch, and runs off giggling. Smiling I run off after her to play her little game of tag. Few hours later, I think? I stop to take a breather "Shego!" Suddenly hearing her scream in panic I look up to see her looking at the ceiling in fear, looking up also I see one of the old ballroom party decorations break and fall towards her. "Kimmie don't move!" I quickly heating up my plasma and shoot it towards the falling object to try and disintegrate, I thinks that's word? One of my Bolts thankfully does what I want it to do "Shego!" Looking back to Kimmie she runs towards me, forgetting that my hands are still alight I grab her...biggest mistake..."Ahhhurgh!" she yells and pulls her arm away and starts to openly cry while holding her arm. I look down in shock to see her arm, horribly red with blood a-and burnt skin "K-Kimmie!?" I look to my hands to see that my near hottest flame still alight, scared and not knowing what to do I Yell "MOTHER, FATHER!"

**Bang!** "Shego what have you done!?" Looking towards the door, mother and father run in, mother going straight to my sister, who has now fainted from the pain and cradles her to her chest to try and calm Kimmie down. Looking up at my now angry and scared father "I-I didn't mean to! Please help her!?" I start to cry scared that my baby sister wouldn't make it "We need to get her to the doctors immediately!" father yells helping mother up, now holding Kimmie and run towards the door again. I don't move from my spot still crying and look down to my now unlit hand in fear...softly I say to them "w-what have I done...?"

* * *

**AN  
here you go, the first chapter to PLASMA, what do you think so far? I'll try to update every week, and if I get enough reviews I'll update twice a week :D  
dont forget to Review~!**


	3. Scar's

**AN**

**Please guys I'd really love for you guy to review and keep me posting chapters ;~; **

* * *

**Chapter** 2:

Shego's POV

"W-what have I done...?" swallowing nervously I try to calm my breathing. I hurt my own sister...looking down to my hands once again I can't help but think how...how much of a monster I am. I should never have used my powers. Especially how I cant even control them!

gasping I look up from my hands and face the now closed doors "I have to see if she's OK, even if she'll never talk to m-me again". Sprinting to the doors, I swing it open to see an empty hallway "OK OK calm down, now where was the infirmary room in this place!?". For I don't know how long, I finally come across one of our servants "Oi miss! yeah you, where has my mother, father and sister gone!?" breathing heavily trying to catch my breathe. "Oh! Princess Shego, I've seen your parents turn into that room over there." Looking to where she was pointing I quickly say my thanks and rush over to the door.

Shaking nervously I open the door and quietly walk in to see my mother caring for Kimmie in the bed while father is rushing through dusty old books in the shelves nearby. "M-mother? F-father? is she going to be OK...?" I quietly announce as I step forward to where my Kimmie laid. I look over and see mother turn towards me and smile sadly before saying "your sister isn't...isn't OK but don't worry, your father knows a special doctor who could hopefully heal her to good health." When she finished explaining what was happening I walk up and slowly reach down to Kimmie, _No! what am I doing?! I'll...I'll hurt her again..._Before I reach out to brush her usual soft, now sweaty, hair I quickly withdrawal my hand to my chest and face away from her. Not knowing my mother saw my interaction and frown sadly towards me.

"There it is" Both me and mother turn our heads to see father reading in a really old red book. "Lets go immediately before her burn gets any worst" I flinch at his words, suddenly feeling the consequences to my actions from before. Watching as father collects a map and the book, he quickly walks over and gently picks up Kimmie "dear, Shego we need to get to the stables". My eyes widen, I didn't think father would want my to come also "Shego?" looking over to mother, she holds out her arms "come, we need to hurry OK?" She smiles down to me. Shakily I walk over to mother and she gently picks me up so we could hurry to the stables, probably so I wouldn't slow them down.

As we get to the stables, mother sets me down onto one of the royal horses and hops up behind me and wait for father to get his horse. I watch as father say some words to the guards, he rushes over and hops up on another horse and holds Kimmie. "Follow closely girls, the woods can be a very dangerous place" Mother and I both nod as our horse go off running towards the woods.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Kim's POV

It hurts, everything hurts...especially my arm, ouchies. All I can remember was running over to Shego for safety then...this horrible pain in my arm and then everything went...black?

Huh? feels like someone's holding me and theres a lot of bumping? I wish I can open my eyes and see whats happening. _"...K...mmie?"_ Mother? I can hear you b-but I can't say anything!? I need to be a big girl and fight this...thing?!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Normal POV

"Kimmie? come on honey wake up, we found someone who could help you" the Queen gently shakes Kim to try and wake her. The King was busy discussing what has happened to a healer who calls herself 'DNAmy' "Hmmm I know what can help her, but...it comes at a cost your highness" she says in a low voice. "What is this cost DNAmy?" the king says sternly towards her while Kim lay near the Queen. "She will lose the memories of howand what has burnt her, as in-"

"-Kim wouldn't remember shego's powers?" he finishes hesitantly, looking over to Shego who is staring back in shock from hearing the words. "If it's the only way, then so be it" looking back to DNAmy he reaches into he wallet.

"Oh! no need your highness, saving the princesses life is enough coins for my" DNAmy says, smiling sadly and picking up a small vile containing a green liquid. "when she drinks this, her burns will heal including her fever but sadly the scars will remain my King" Bowing her head she passed the vile to the King to take.

"Thank you DNAmy, for everything" Smiling he turns to his wife handing her the vile to take "Quickly, give this to Kim ok?". Nodding, the Queen takes it and tips it into her mouth and both King and Queen watch as the liquid disappears,thankful their little girl will be OK.

Close by, in silent tears Shego watches as the liquid disappears as well as her happy times together with Kim "I'll never hurt you again Kimmie I promise you, even if it means to never touch or show you my powers ever again..." sobbing she crouches down onto the the ground, not paying attention to her glowing hands.

* * *

**And here's Chapter 2 of PLASMA :3**


	4. Lose

**Chapter 3:**  
  
**(3 days later, Kim's POV)**  
**  
Knock Knock-knock knock knock** "Shego..? do ya wanna play with some sparklers?" only silence greeted me on the other side of the door "...p-please?" again there was silence, sniffing loudly I turned and made my way down the stairs sadly.

xXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(A week passes, Normal POV) **

Standing determinedly at the never opening doors Kim raises her small hand and repeats her knocking **Knock Knock-knock knock knock**, taking a deep breath she starts to sing her little song she wrote herself out of the boredom and sadness of being alone

"Do ya wanna play with some sparklers?  
Come on, let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do ya wanna play with some sparklers?  
It doesn't have to be with some sparklers"

Hearing a noise on the other side for the first time in days, she smiles thinking it worked but frowned hearing the reply "go away Kim!" from Shego, looking down a little shocked that Shego called her Kim instead of Kimmie she softly reply's back "ok bye..." turning she walks away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(Shego's POV)**

I look up to my father and shows me a pair of green and black gloves, watching as he slips them on he talks softly to me. "The gloves will help. See? remember, conceal it...?" and I reply back "don't feel it" "don't let it show" we both reply. I feel a little safer now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(3 years later, Kim's POV) **

Smiling and giggling happily outside the familiar door, since I'm in a good mood after my little chocolate snack, I raise my hand and knock to start my song once again for Shego.

"Do ya wanna play with some sparklers?  
Or ride our bike around the hall?  
I think some company is overdue...  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls, hang in there Joan  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by"  
**Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock  
**  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(Shego's POV) **

"I'm scared! it's getting stronger!" I yell frightened with my back to the wall facing my parents and I hold my glowing hands to my chest. "Getting upset will only make it worst Shego, calm down" my father calmly reply's and he and mother reach towards me "no! don't touch me! I-I don't wanna hurt you..." putting my head down I start to sobbing not seeing my distraught mother and father watch on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(7 years later, Kim's POV) **

I just recently turned 15, yay, again there was no shego at my birthday...oh well, I'm used to it. Shrugging I walk down towards my mother and fathers room, pausing at Shego's door I go to- shaking my head and quickly enter their room "see you in two weeks" I say hugging them both.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(Shego's POV)**

I look at both of my parents sadly at the door "do you have to go..?" i say quietly, I'm not ready to be on my own with Kimm- Kim here. Father smiles along side with mother "you'll be fine Shego". I slightly smile at them, hoping the 2 weeks will be quick.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(3 weeks later, Kim's POV)**

They didn't come back...I heard a big storm capsized and sunk their boat on their way to Upperton. Again I'm standing in front of my now 18 year old sisters door, time sure flew by. **Knock knock **again I start singing my childhood song, but not cheerful now. Obviously.

"Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say have courage  
And I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Please let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do ya wanna play with some s-sprinklers?"

I can't hold it in anymore, not being able to stop it I start to sob loudly outside my sisters door, not hearing her soft sobs on the other side.

* * *

**Umm how'd it go?  
yeeh, I'm bad at changing song lyrics, but you get the gist of things...should I stop with the singing for now on?  
and please review peoples and give me some tips :D**

I'm starting to loose interest... D:


	5. Queen

**hey guys~  
Decided not to do any song thingys in this fic anymore...didn't seem right for me :/  
anyways, thnx for the reviews (More pwease?) you got me thinking :3 well, here's the next chappy~! (hope its better than the last :c )**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Queen  
  
Shego's POV

It's been 3 years since mother and fathers death...and now that I've finally turned 21..._I feel old now..._The minister decided that I'm ready to become Queen (A/N: is that the guy who decides this?). So now I'm standing here getting ready for my coronation this afternoon. I'm really not looking forward to taking off my gloves in front of everyone.

Hearing some commotion outside and open the curtains to see the gates opening, meaning it's time for the show. I huff under my breath and make my way out of the room towards the umm Coronation Room? meh I don't know anymore, to get it over and done with.

_Gulp _ohhh I didn't think there'd be this many people here, now I really hope I do this right. Calming myself down I take a peek at my now not-so-little sister Kimm-Kim, wow she's gotten beautiful in these past 13 years...I hope there isn't any Princes around to- NO nonono don't think that way. Forcing myself to look at the minister I nod slightly to let him know that I'm ready.

"...Queen Shego of Middleton" I hear the minister say as everyone around my applauds my new...Queenliness? So glad I didn't stuff up in front of everyone...but I came close to it. Did I mention on how much 'Queen Shego' sound horrible? Well, I have now _urgh._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Queen Shego of Middleton" our oldest servant Steven Barkin announces as I step up in front of everyone and stand to wait for my sister "Princess Kimberly of Middleton...Princess Kimberly of Middleton?" yep she's still my little sister, always late for important things "Sorry! excuse me...oops didn't mean to!" I notice Kim clumsily make she way to Steven and he nudges her beside me, _OK stay calm now now._

Watching everyone dance with their partners, I see movement beside me. Looking over I see Kim fidgeting "hi" wow, after 13 years all I can say is 'hi'? "H-hi me?" she says timidly, I can't help but smile at her "you look beautiful" oh god...I didn't just say that, right!?

"You look beautifuller!" she hurriedly says back...wait, did she just call me beautifull_er? _"I mean not uh fuller. You don't look fuller. uh but more beautiful..?" _hehe_ That's my...Kimmie "Thank you" I happily say back to her, I haven't been this happy in so long. I hope it stays that way.

_Snifffff _I look over to see Kim sniffing "do you smell that?" she questions, taking a sniff myself I smell "chocolate!" looking over we both laugh at how we said the same thing. "I-I miss this...you know? all of this" pointing to everyone dancing and enjoying themselves "yeah, me to" I have to agree with her on this "I can stay like this?" looking back at her I can't help but remember her unconscious face in my lap. "N-no it doesn't" slightly shaking my head to get the image out "b-but why?!" looking back I see her reach out to me, panicking I quickly turn away "N-no.." _keep it together Shego. _"O-oh Ok, um please excuse me" _sniff..._oh I had to hurt her again, I turn to see her quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Guess it's time to mingle with the other royals at my 'party'...yay...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Its been a few hours now since I've seen Kim, Hope she gets back soon... it's getting to crowded for my liking. "Shego...I-I mean Queen Shego?" I turn to see my sister fidgeting with a strange man..."yes?" I question curiously. "I have here King mankey of Go who would like to ask you something" she says to me with one of her smiles. What does he want?

"Good evening Queen Shego, I have a proposal I would like to make if you will" he bows down and straightens up. "Yes King Mankey?" I reply back and notice Kim timidly steps beside me. "As you have become Queen of Middleton, would you be looking for...a King in the near future?" King!? "King?!" Kim shouts and quickly covers her mouth "sorry".

"A-a King you say..? I'm sorry but I..." maybe...its a good idea if I do have a King, then these weird thoughts about Kim will leave? "I...alright King Mankey, I accept your...proposal"

"What!? Shego you don't have to...you don't even know him!" she turns to me and takes my hands "Let go!" I yell and try to snatch my hands away "No I won't! please think about this Shego?" I manage to snatch my hands away and quickly walk to the door "the coronation is over...close the gates" just as I go to open the doors I hear Kim angrily yell back "No! you will not lock me out again!"

Please just stop stopstopstop "Enough!" I turn to Kim and accidentally shoot my plasma onto the ground to make a barrier between me a Kim. Oh no...I couldn't control it! I look around to see frighten faces of everyone and I hear the Lord Drakken say while hiding behind two of his henchmen "Witch! No the Devil!". Shaking I quickly turn and race out the door.

"S-Shego?...Shego!" I hear Kim yell and I quickly race off away from her and everyone else...

* * *

**heres Chapter 4...sorry this chapter is short :c  
Don't forget to review~! :3**


End file.
